And the Canary Will Sing
by AnimeHanyou39
Summary: REVAMPED. Canary is a yound girl taken from her home in a fit of violence. Everything changes for the worst as she waits, blinded and alone. Until two kind creatures take her in. Then it's all madness, pain, and confusion from there on.
1. Prologue

Note: I decided to revamp _And the Canary Will Sing _because as I look back, I'm unhappy with how I wrote it.

And the Canary Will Sing

Preface

A young girl, about thirteen or so, sat on her kitchen counter, staring intently at her older brother. He was finishing up homework before his mates got there. As his sister continued to stare, the harder time he had doing this homework. He looked up, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes Canary?" Canary(1) smiled and cocked her head. Her green eyes flashed in the light.

"What James?" James(2) rolled his eyes and ran a hand threw his hair. "Am I annoying you?" James looked up again and glared at his sister.

"Beat it," he said, turning his attention back to his homework. Canary sighed and slid off the counter. She walked out the glass door on the far end of the kitchen that lead into the yard.

It was twilight, and Canary was alone and lost in summer bliss. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, inhaling. She heard the brook at the end of the yard running, felt the trees shifting-

_Crack._ Canary jumped. Her eyes searched in the growing darkness for movement.

"Hello?" she called. In the house she heard James talking to Sirius and Remus(3). A cricket chirped, and then there was silence. "H-hello?" Canary stood, ridged. She waited, listened, rooted to her spot. The air moved, and by her ear a soft, poisonous voice sounded.

"Goodnight, sweets."

"JAMES!!!" Panic rose in Canary's throat as the intruder grabbed her, pressing the tip of his wand to her throat. His hand was rough and bruised her neck. "Let me go, you bastard," she rasped.

"Mmm. Talk dirty to me some more, please." Canary was disgusted. She struggled against the body behind her.

His hand still on her neck, the man moved his wand up to her eyes. "_Caecus_," he whispered. Canary's sight darkened until she couldn't see anything.

"_JAMES_!!!!!" The back door slammed shut.

"Canary!" she heard James shout as he, and probably Remus and Sirius, ran to her. "_Stupefy_!" Canary screamed as she felt the curse brush past her. To avoid the curse, the man dropped Canary.

She braced herself for the impact of hitting the ground, but missed it. Instead, she hit a body.

"You're okay," a voice whispered. Canary smiled to herself. _Remus, _she thought. _No wonder I felt warm._

From far off, and voice shouted a cure, and she felt Remus go limp. "NO!" Rough arms wrapped around her waist.

"LET GO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME!!" He began dragging her roughly.

"Shut up, you stupid wench."

"Never! LET ME THE HELL GO!!!" Canary was dropped. She felt a wand tip at her face.

"_Confuto._" Canary felt the breath leave her. No. Oh god no. Numerous voices shouted her name. The man grabbed her, shot a few more curses, joined the other man, and took off with her.

Tears flooded her blind eyes. She'll never see her home again. She'll never see Remus, or Sirius. She'll probably live long enough to see again.

She'll die blind, mute, and alone. Ever so much alone.

* * *

_Caecus: _(Latin). Blind 

_Stupefy: _(Latin). Stun

_Confuto: _(Latin). Silence

_1. Canary's real name is Carrie Potter. She was nicknamed Canary because of the canary colored hair atop her head at a young age, and her voice is as sweet as a canary's. _

_2. James (also known as Prongs) is Canary's older brother by two or three years. They share black hair, almond shaped eyes, and love for mischief._

_3. Remus and Sirius are James' best mates. They are the same age as James, and knows and Moony and Padfoot._


	2. One: Trust Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy characters Joss Whedon does. I don't own Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does. I own Canary and the REVAMPED!Plot. **

Rating: M (or R). Language, violence, sexual innuendos, and things…?

Timeline: Marauders Era. Pre-Buffy. Like, way.

Main Paring(s): Canary/Spike-ish Spike/Dru

Other Paring(s): Willow/Oz Xander/Cordelia Buffy/Angel

**Beta: **I would like one. A good one. Please. I'm begging. –Bigtearfilledeyes- Pwease? With sugar, cream, cherries, sprinkles, hot fudge, ice cream, cotton candy, gummy bears, and good music on top?

And the Canary Will Sing

**One: Trust Me**

She couldn't remember much. But she knew she was afraid. It was dark where she was, and moldy food sat taunting her. God she was so hungry. Not even enough energy to shake with cold. She could hear voices, too. Low, malice laced voices.

But one day, the voices weren't so low. They were yelling. Screams filled her ears and she cowered in the corners, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Her thoughts were filled with horror. What was out there? What was causing fear? Will it find her? Will it kill her too?

"That last one was tasty." Her eyes shot open. The voice, a woman's, was right outside the door. And she stared fearfully at the door. Expecting anything.

"I'm glad you liked it, luv." A man's voice joined the woman's. The sounded similar. An accent maybe?

"I..." the woman paused and loudly sniffed the air. Her breath hitched, and she pulled her knees closer to herself.

"What is it, luv?"

"I smell fear." She could hear the grin in the woman's voice. She scrunched herself more into the corner.

BAM! She jumped, biting back a squeak. There was another bang on the door. Then another. Bang after bang hit her ears, and soon a crack of light appeared in the door. One of the two clapped their hands.

"Ooo, ooo, ooo." The man chuckled at the woman's antics. "Harder, darling, harder. I can almost taste the dear." As the crack grew larger red and black came into her view. "I can smell you," the woman's voice grew louder, almost as if it was directed to her. "I smell the fear rolling off you in the most precious way. Tried to hide, dear? Thought you were smart? Stars are giggling. You only made it worse." The woman giggled. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Come to mummy!"

_Mad! _Flashed through her mind. _She's barking mad!_

More light streamed through. She could see the out-line of a dress, a flash of black jeans. And she couldn't help it, she whimpered.

"Make the sound again!" the woman cried, delighted. "It was so sweet! Like you're blood will be, hmm? Like wine berries." She felt faint. She felt cold, sick.

The banging stopped and with one great horrible sound, the steel door was wretched off its hinges. She shrieked at the sudden light and threw her arms up to cover her eyes. She heard the woman step in, then stopped.

"All skin and bones," she pouted. "Hardly a meal for a tick. Bad, aura. Tricking your mummy to think you ripe."

"She's ripe alright, luv. Too ripe. Nearly spoiled."

"I don't like spoiled fruit." She slowly lowered her arms and squinted at the light to see the two mad-men (woman) embrace. The woman looked up at the man and gave him (from her perspective) a quite insane smile.

"Can I dispose of her, love? You like to watch with the stars, don't you?" The man grinned wickedly and kissed the woman, hard.

"Oh, you know I do. Love every bit. Go ahead." The woman broke away and stepped to her. She curled into herself more, hoping it would all go away. The woman crouched in front of her.

"Hello, love. I'm going to crack that pretty neck." Tears burned her eyes and she tried to bury her head in her arms. The woman grabbed her chin. "Look at your mummy when she talks to you!" Her voice got a little shrill and crazed as she yanked her chin up so that she could look her captors in the face. Her eyes found round, hypnotic eyes. Deep brown pools that seemed to tunnel forever.

But the woman just gasped, dropping her chin. She watched, dazed, as the woman stood quickly, looking up, and shaking her fist at the ceiling.

"Ooo, you are _bad_," she hissed. "Making me think she was another cold one, or lunch! That was not very nice! And you should of told me!" The woman began to pout. There was a long stretch of silence that made her itch all over. "Yes," the woman said, her voice softer now. "That was very rude of you. Poor Miss Charlotte." The woman knelt down and began petting her. "But I'm glad the stars stepped in and shone in your eyes, Miss Charlotte. You should be too." She just stared dumbly at the woman. "Yes, yes," the woman purred, her hands smoothing her hair. "Yes."

"Dru, luv?" The man asked from behind. The woman, Dru, stood quickly.

"She's my pet," Dru declared.

"Are you sure?" The man raised an eyebrow, and Dru nodded like a small child.

"My pet, Miss Charlotte." The two stared at her expectantly. She blinked.

"You're not going to… kill me?" She asked in a faint, cracked voice. Dru smiled insanely. The man smirked. She felt tunnels.

"You're safe now." The man stepped up, gently pulling her up. She gazed at him fearfully. He tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Trust me, Charlotte." She blinked, finally catching the name.

"My name's Charlotte?" Her eyes rolled back, catching sight of the ceiling, before all the lights went out.

* * *

_This is the long a-waited chapter that I have procrastinated on for-EVER! But I think I'm talking to the bowl in front of me, cos, I don't think ANYONE is reading this. Oh well. Much smoother and less confusing than the last one, eh? I think so._

_So this is a revamped/rewrite of the original. But with more twists and turns, a better laid-out plot. More holes that will be filled in. I hope. More details, and, perhaps, a different ending._

_This chapter was only about 866 words, but it's better than from the original. So, I'm just trying to take up space, but I'll try and plan a second chapter. Ta._

_/\/\ Zoë the Hanyou, Miss  
_


	3. Two: The Hardest May Be Right

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy characters Joss Whedon does. I don't own Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does. I own Canary and the REVAMPED!Plot. **

Rating: M (or R). Language, violence, sexual innuendos, and things…?

Timeline: Post Marauders/Harry Potter-ish (Pre- Hogwarts)/ Buffy Season 7

Main Paring(s): Canary/Spike-ish Spike/Dru

Other Paring(s): Willow/Oz Xander/Cordelia Buffy/Angel

**Beta: **I would like one. A good one. Please. I'm begging. –Bigtearfilledeyes- Pwease? With sugar, cream, cherries, sprinkles, hot fudge, ice cream, cotton candy, gummy bears, and good music on top?

And the Canary Will Sing

**Two: The Hardest May Be Right**

**"**_**Can you walk, luv?"** She looked to the floor and back at him. His clear blue eyes bore into her. _

"_I dunno." _

"_Try," and with that he grabbed her elbow and hauled her up. She gave a surprised shriek, almost falling to the floor. But his firm grip kept her up right. She swayed on her feet, before finding a tedious balance. She took a hesitant step forward, and lost the balance. She stumbled. He caught her, the other hand on her lower back to steady her. _

"_Don't let me fall."_

"_I never would. Come on, pet. I'll just carry you to her."_

"_I can walk with your help!" She turned her head to glare at him. _

"_Yeah, but by the time we got there you'd be so tired, you'd have to sleep before you could talk to her!" He scooped her up into his arms and began walking._

"_Spiiike!" She whined. He ignored her and carried her through the dark room into another room. On the old wooden dresser sat a group of blindfolded dolls. But one was facing the wall behind the dresser. Spike frowned and turned to the four-poster bed where a figure laid. _

"_Dru?" he whispered. The figure stirred and looked to him and the girl in his arms. She smiled weakly. _

"_Is that my dear? My flower?" _

"_Yes it is, here luv." He gently placed her on the bed next to Dru. Dru sighed softly and caressed her face gently. Her fingers lingered over cuts and burns. _

"_Miss Charlotte," she breathed sadly. "My sweet." _

"_Dru," Charlotte placed a hand on Dru's. "Dru. Mummy. It's all right. I'm fine. A bit weak. But fine."_

"_Oh, your mummy was so worried. I couldn't see the stars. Couldn't hear them! Didn't know what was of my Lottie. I feared…" Dru broke off and began crying. Charlotte soothed her caressing her hair. _

"_Oh, mummy. I'm fine. Don't cry." Dru only cried harder. Charlotte was at a loss for what to do. So she sang. _

"… _And she cried, 'Run and catch- Run and catch the lamb is stuck in the blackberry bush'-" A inhuman shriek came from Dru. She reached out and grabbed Charlie's neck with both hands._

"_You are a BAD DADDY! Mummy didn't need her pretty little throat ripped out! I wonder how yours will look. I wonder if you'll scream as she did-"_

"_DRU!" Spike pulled Charlotte away from Dru. Dru gave a strangled cry, and collapsed in a head on the bed, whispering and sobbing. Charlotte's hands were at her neck. Her eyes were wide with shock. Her breathing was rapid, and the smell of fear rolled off her._

_They stood like that, Spike supporting Charlotte as she stood catatonically, for a moment. He shook her. He said her name. He creamed in her ears. Nothing. He looked between her and Dru. _

"_Killed her and her color…" Spike hopped Dru would be okay as he scooped Charlotte up and hurried out of the room. _

**Charlotte woke with a start.** The soft sighing sound beside her reassured her. She thought for a moment. Beside her? She looked around. She saw that she was still on the tiny cot. _That must mean…_ she looked over the side and saw Spike sleeping peacefully on the floor. Charlotte held back a laugh. Apparently while they were sleeping Spike fell off the bed, leaving her behind. How ever he managed that, though…

"Spike, you're unbelievable," she muttered before leaning over the side of the cot to shake he old friend. "Spike. Get up. You're on the floor." Spike gave a snort and sat up.

"Nah't footwhe'r!" He blinked, then turned to Charlotte, how was trying to silence her giggles, and looked at her beady-eyed. "I wa' sleepin' lo'," he slurred, going to lay back down. Charlotte caught him and pulled him half-way onto the cot.

"Not on the floor," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sa' poi't," he grumbled, pulling away.

"I don't like 'your point'. Get you're undead ass back up here." She yanked on his caller, pulling him into a sitting position.

"Jus' wann' go teh sleeh."

"Go to sleep up here," Charlotte huffed, standing up and pulling on his shirt.

"Ya canh ha'v it," Spike protested, still half asleep.

"Damn it, Spike. Get on the cot!" Charlotte gave one mighty tug and pulled spike into a poor standing position before pushing him onto the cot. She climbed on top of him and laid her head on his chest. He gave a heavy sigh and lazily swung his arms around her. She pressed her ear to his heart, waiting for a beat. Nothing. She waited for body to move, but it didn't. Spike only breathed when he had something to say, or sigh. Suddenly Charlotte's body moved up.

"I wan' ya teh sleeh com'bly." Charlotte smiled and snuggled closer into him.

"I like it with you." But her only response was a soft snore. She smiled again, closed her eyes and followed.

**"**_**I want you to just grab Drusilla and leave.** Permanently. Take you're groupies and go. I don't care where. I don't care why. Just get out of my town and never come back." Spike raised his eyebrow. _

"_Right then, luv. I suppose you'd be wantin' Lottie here to carry your sword and bag of tricks for ya too?" The Slayer raised her eyebrows and gave Spike a long look. Charlotte in turn gave the Slayer a look through her long hair. _

"_Don't give her ideas," she said grumpily. _

"_Why you'd you be thinkin' tha'?" Charlotte turned her head to Spike, cocking an eyebrow, and setting her 'smarter-than-you' face. _

"…" _The Slayer just looked at the two in utter confusion. They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. _'I just wanna get Dru back…'_ she felt tears hug her eyes and immediately shook her hair into her face. Spike glanced at her, a bit of concern shadowing his face._

"_Look," the Slayer sighed. "Go back to the mansion. Play it cool."_

"_How will we know when you're there?" Charlotte figured._

"_Lot's and lost of yelling." Yep._

**"Wow."** Charlotte shot up. "You can sleep through anything, can't you?" She blinked and looked over to see the Slayer's little sister sitting on the basement steps. Her knees were hugged against her chest and her face was puffy, as were her eyes.

"What?" Charlotte swung her legs over the side of the cot. "What happened? And… Shouldn't spike be back by now?"

"He came back, but… he went looking for Buffy." Dawn rubbed her eyes and sniffed.

"Why? What? And most importantly: HUH?" Dawn cracked a small smile before looking down and continuing.

"Some of the potentials (mostly Kennedy) challenged Buffy. Then everyone was blaming her, and yelling. And… I was too. I… I kicked her out, Charlotte." Dawn paused, her voice threatening to crack. She took a deep breath. "Spike came back with Andrew. Giles and the others wanted to know what he found out. Spike wanted Buffy to hear it at the same time. We told him she had been kicked out. Or, well, that she left. He got angry, then left to find her." Dawn looked down.

Charlotte felt her heart drop. Spike went looking for Buffy. Without waking her, letting her know. She felt the tears coming, but she didn't want to cry in front of Dawn. She didn't want to cry at all, really. She took a deep breath.

They sat there for a while. Enjoying the silent company. It was refreshing. And except for the occasional sniffle from Dawn, they were quiet.

Charlotte wanted to say something. Something clever and wise, that'll make Dawn smile, but not inappropriately. Something smart. Comforting. Then she got it. It was perfect.

"Dawn," she said softly. The much younger girl turned her head. "Sometimes… the hardest thing, and the right thing are the same. I think it may have be and good call, for now. Y'know? Let Buffy cool off a little. I know it was hard, but it was prolly right." Dawn absorbed, nodding.

"I get that. Thanks." Charlotte opened her moth to speak, but immediately forgot what she was going to say, and what they were talking about.

"GUYS! WE NEED HELP!" The front door slammed. Dawn and Charlotte looked at each other, then ran upstairs.

* * *

_This was written in a hurry and splash of Cre-A-TIVITY!!!! WHOOO! So, I know I'm talking to the wall, wind, computer screen, myself, or the ice cream bowl in front of me. –Sigh- Oh well._

_But, anyway, reviews are nice. I also like constructive criticism. And down here in my new and IMPROVED Author's Note box will be a space for REVEIWERS!!!! If I ever get any._

_But, yeah, love is appreciated. And read my other stuff too. I promise I'll get to the other WIPs too._

_;love!!!_

_/\/\Zoë/Hanyou)GEEK_

_PS: 1400 words (with out the notes) exactly!!!!_


	4. Three: Breathe Me to the End

And the Canary Will Sing

**Three: Breathe Me to the End  
**

The house was in full panic-mode. Wounded Potentials were sprawled throughout the house. All the Scoobies and Potentials that weren't very hurt, or didn't even go on Faith's mission, were running around, tending to everyone. Some seemed beyond hope, thus, to add to the chaos, there were girls crying for their comrades.

Charlotte was cleaning a particularly nasty burn when she was tapped on the shoulder. Behind her was a third of the red haired population. Willow, resident Wiccan.

"I need you for a minute," she said, gravely. It was probably Faith. By the look in Red's eyes, it was. And it also seemed to pain her to ask for Charlotte. Willow, from what she gathered, didn't like her very much. But, to Willow's displeasure, Charlotte was unnaturally good with magick, and a good knack at doctorly things, with out without magick.

"Be there in 4.2 seconds, Red," she said quickly, yet carefully dressing the rest of the wound.

She stood and followed Willow up the stairs to Buffy's room, Joyce's old room. Charlotte's eyes met a sight she thought she'd never see.

Faith was unconscious on the bed, her face pale and covered with cuts and bruises. Her hair was a little wet, and her clothes were slightly torn. She was unbelievably pathetic looking.

Charlotte sighed and looked to Willow. Willow's face was hard, but her eyes were overflowing with fear and worry. Charlotte managed a weenie, forced smiled and clasped her hand on her fellow red-haired housemate and comrade. Willow's eyes met her's and she attempted a smile, making only a grimace.

Charlotte was weary. She and Willow had spent well over two hours checking Faith over and over again. And then another three and a half mending the girls. It was awful. Girls crying in pain or fear, people rushing everywhere, the smell of charred flesh and blood high in the air.

And when it was over, Charlotte made her way back down to the basement and laid on the cot, resting. She hadn't been able to sleep more than an hour with Spike away. She hated herself for it. It was pathetic. But it was how it was.

Charlotte leaned her head on the wall behind her and closed her eyes. Focusing on her breathing in hopes of catching a little sleep. No such luck other than a trance. But it was quickly when she heard loud footsteps descending the stairs. She sighed internally.

"Yes, Dawn?" she asked, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Oh, luv…" Strong arms scooped Charlotte up and she knew Spike was back. She relaxed into his embrace as he whispered to her, the plans, his love, his hopes. Charlotte just let the words flow over her until she fell into a sluggish sleep.

* * *

_Charlotte sighed as the rain fell. The garden, which was pathetic at the moment, would soon flourish if the rain kept up. _

_She turned her attention to the brightly lit room. It was quiet and empty, and late. Dru and Spike had gone out for supper a few hours earlier, telling Charlotte it wouldn't be long enough for any other vampires to try and take over. _

_Charlotte hoped it was soon. The sun was about to rise. _

_Charlotte sighed and closed her eyes. Focusing in on the pounding of the rain on the ground. She slowed her heartbeat to it. _

_BAM! Her eyes flew open. She turned to the door and saw Spike and Dru stumbling in, wet, and laughing. She ran to them, concerned._

"_Are you alright?" Spike shook her off and sat down. "What happened?"_

"_Ate a meth head. Beat up a Thor demon."_

"_What's that?"_

"_A meth head?"_

"_A Thor demon." Spike through his head back and laughed, and Dru giggled beside him. "Spike?"_

"_Old-as-fucking-dirt demons. Almost extinct." Charlotte sighed and sat down. Spike draped an arm over her and turned to her. "You can always believe in me luv. I'll never let you down." Charlotte gave a tried smile. Spike grinned back and leaned in and pressed his lips to her's. She sighed happily, turning into hot air. Their lips fit together perfectly. And soon, as she expected, Spike's tongue traced her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth. _

_Spike's tongue was cool, and out of place but at the same time fine where it was. Charlotte sighed again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Spike purred into her mouth._

_A hand gently tangled in her hair gripped, and pulled her back, pulling her away from Spike's mouth. Charlotte readied herself to protest, but, instead, a softer mouth met hers in a long, and surprisingly warm, kiss. _

_Dru pulled away, then kissed Spike. Charlotte kept her eyes closed, and concentrated on easing her heart. That was all she got. She'd have to pick up later._

"_I'll leave my children," Dru's voice said from behind her. "I'll leave my children to do all sorts of naughty things. And I'll wait. I'll pet my pretty, soft, wet spot until my two come to me." And she left. Leaving Charlotte and Spike alone. And Spike was rather aroused. _

_He nuzzled her neck. "You're so warm. So sweet…" he licked her neck, his hand slinking down her waist to the black, silk boxers clinging to her hips. Charlotte gasped as his hand went under, but his mouth remained connected to her neck. _

_A finger slipped under the panties she wore under the boxers. "Oh!" Her eyes were wide open._

* * *

"You alright, luv? You're flushed." Charlotte stared up at him, and she flushed darker. 

"Embarrassing dream," she muttered, turning over. Her eyes caught the wall. She couldn't help but smile. Carved into the wall was a declaration.

_**Spike, resident Big Bad, is the soul-keeper of Miss Charlotte Flower (Lestrange)**_

_**Anyone who dares defile her, can answer to Spike**_

Under it in neater and more flowery handwriting was her own message to the world.

_Spike owns my soul._

_He's my keeper, with teeth._

_Play with our fire; we'll make sure you get burned._

Charlotte's eyes burned with tears. Beside her, Spike sat up.

"Today's the day." Charlotte closed her eyes, squeezing her tears out. "The final battle. The big one." She traced the grooved lettering. Burning it into her memory.

"I know…" Spike's hand's caressed her, pulling her to face him. Their eyes locked, and Charlotte felt her self float away for a moment.

Spike pressed his lips to her cheek, then to her mouth. Breathing in.

Charlotte sighed, and let her self melt into his body. And she knew. This could be the last time. The last time that she broke away from his soft lips and stared into his clear eyes, and traced his face. Memorizing his bone structure. His depth.

"What do you want, love?" She took in his soft words, and careful features.

"Breathe me," she replied before taking him in to her self. "Hear me."

* * *

"Fuck!" She was knocked back into the wall and the uber-vamp grinned at her. "Fucker."She lunged again, stake held high. Her fist connected with it's jaw, and it swung again. She ducked, and kicked the vamp in the side, knocking it off balance. She shoved the stake through the heart, turning to another before it turned to dust. 

The mysterious ache in her head grew worse, and Charlotte fought it, as well at the uber-vamps. Her moves were slower, and Willow had yet to recover from her Magick high. Charlotte's bones ached, and she was sure she would die.

But, suddenly, a flood of Slayers came up. Charlotte pause, confused.

"What's going on?" She yelled. Rupert stopped, and injured Robin Wood clinging to him.

"The amulet has been activated. We have to get out of here!"

"What about Spike?"

"Grab Willow and come on!" And with that he was gone, and behind her Kennedy was grabbing Willow.

Charlotte's headache was pratically blinding her. But when the new Slayer grabbed her arm she was able to stand her ground.

"What about Spike?!"

"Leave him!" Kennedy screamed, tugging at Charlotte. "He and Buffy are lost causes. Now let's get out of here!" And with one finale tug, Charlotte was being pulled through a crumbling school.

She stumbled onto the bus and collapsed into a seat. Wood shifted it into gear and sped out of the parking lot.

The sound of the town crumbling behind them almost send her into a coma, or it felt like it.

Charlotte's head knocked against the window, until they pulled to a stop, then there was the yelling as crying. She couldn't take it, and pushed her self up with every ounce of strength she had left and stumbled off the bus, half blind.

"He died saving us. I was really proud of him."

It hit her hard, and everything began tunneling in a rush of colors and sounds. She saw Spike's face, and another boy's, and through the pounding in her head, and distant screaming. Her eyes fluttered, and the tunneling grew faster and her head began spinning and she saw everything and nothing. The spinning stopped on a pair of bright amber eyes, but the tunneling continued until the eyes were right on her, and inch from her face, and everythingcontinued around her until the eyes blinked and she saw nothing at all.

* * *

Hey all. New and improved. Chapter 3. It took me a while to get it out, but I finally did. 

**TechnocraticSithLord**YAY! a review! Thanks, it is. I feel a lot better about this version because I'm taking my time and planing it out. I've got an idea that it's going to be longer then the last so, yay for you all!

Anyway. I'll soon have Chapter Four cranked out. I have no preview.

Oh today, May 13, is my 15th birthday. Yay me! So this is a birthday presant to myself and everyone else.

Read, Review, Love.

/!Miss Hanyou


	5. Four: Don't You See?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy characters Joss Whedon does. I don't own Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does. I own Canary and the REVAMPED!Plot. **

Rating: M (or R). Language, violence, sexual innuendos, and things…?

Timeline: Pre OotP/ Buffy Season 7

Main Paring(s): Charlotte/Spike-ish Spike/Dru

Other Paring(s):

**Beta: **I would like one. A good one. Please. I'm begging. –Bigtearfilledeyes- Pwease? With sugar, cream, cherries, sprinkles, hot fudge, ice cream, cotton candy, gummy bears, and good music on top?

And the Canary Will Sing

**Four: Don't You See?**

_-"I wanna go too!" A boy with messy black hair hugged the small red head. _

"_You will in a few years."_

"_No! I wanna go with you now!"_

_-A small girl stared up at the clouds, her hand enclosed in another. She turned her head to her big brother's. His eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face. _

"_Wuv you Hames."_

_-She was flying through the air in a deliciously green meadow. The hands around her waist were warm and comforting. A sweet voice was singing, and she felt happy. _

_-"You are so PIG HEADED, JAMES! I can't believe you! What has he ever done??" James slammed his books down and turned to her. _

"_Is that all you've got?"_

"_No! You're a bully, and an arse! And you're no better than Severus! In fact, you're worse! You're a fake, James Potter!"_

_-She was sitting on the roof, her legs folded up, her eyes taking in the wonders of the night. A warm body sat near her, watching. He knew how she felt about the sky, and even though she had to be in bed, he wanted to see the wonder in her eyes. _

"_It's late," he finally whispered. She nodded, her eyes never leaving the stars._

"_It's always late."_

_-"Fuck you, and fuck your help!" The dark haired teen turned on his heel and began stomping away. She looked around the corridor, frantic and wondering, before running after him._

"_Severus!"_

"_Leave me alone, Potter!" He spat her name into the dirt, but she persisted. _

"_Please! I'm nothing like my brother. Let me"_

"_No!" They stood there, alone. Quiet echoed down the corridor. She stared into the black of his eyes. _

"_One chance." _

_-"Happy birth day, dear Jamsie. Happy birth day to you."_

_-His eyes were kind as he offered his hand._

_-"I lost my heart this year." She laughed._

"_How can you lose your heart?"_

_-" Hi, I'm Lily. Evens. You look familiar." _

_-His lips were soft, and the sky was bright. _

_-"Jamsie! A broom!" _

_-"Keep this, forever." The metal was cool in her hand. She looked down and smiled, then met his eyes. _

"_All my love."_

The room was a deep purple. And it took her a moment to realize she was awake, and her eyes were open. She sat up slowly and took in her surroundings.

It was a thirties style room. Velvets and deep colors dominated the room. It struck Charlotte as regal.

She sighed and closed her eyes, and was bombarded with memories. She wanted to say this was a mistake, that she was given someone else's memories, but what else could explain why they felt so right? Why they fit perfectly with Charlotte's first memory of Spike and Dru?

She closed her eyes tighter; maybe an important memory would surface.

"_Goodnight, sweets."_

"_JAMES!!!" Panic rose in Canary's throat as the intruder grabbed her, pressing the tip of his wand to her throat. His hand was rough and bruised her neck. "Let me go, you bastard," she rasped._

"_Mmm. Talk dirty to me some more, please." Canary was disgusted. She struggled against the body behind her._

_His hand still on her neck, the man moved his wand up to her eyes. "Caecus," he whispered. Canary's sight darkened until she couldn't see anything._

"_JAMES!!!!!" The back door slammed shut._

"_Canary!" she heard James shout as he, and probably Remus and Sirius, ran to her. _

"_Stupefy!" Canary screamed as she felt the curse brush past her. To avoid the curse, the man dropped Canary._

_She braced herself for the impact of hitting the ground, but missed it. Instead, she hit a body._

"_You're okay," a voice whispered. Canary smiled to herself. Remus, she thought. No wonder I felt warm._

_From far off, and voice shouted a cure, and she felt Remus go limp. "NO!" Rough arms wrapped around her waist._

"_LET GO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME!!" He began dragging her roughly._

"_Shut up, you stupid wench."_

"_Never! LET ME THE HELL GO!!!" Canary was dropped. She felt a wand tip at her face._

"_Confuto." Canary felt the breath leave her. No. Oh god no. Numerous voices shouted her name. The man grabbed her, shot a few more curses, joined the other man, and took off with her._

Her eyes shot open, and tears flooded her eyes. She couldn't quite believe it. It all fit. It was missing pieces to a puzzle. But she wasn't sure if she wanted them back.

Charlotte propped one leg up and rested her arm on it, and her head in her hand.

"I don't even know who I am," she whispered. But she did know. Now.

She was originally Carrie Potter, nicknamed Canary. Her older brother was James Potter. Her parents were Paul and Lynnda Potter. She was 13 when she was captured.

She went to Hogwarts, and befriended Lily Evans, a girl that stole her brother's heart. She was secretly friends with Severus Snape, a boy her brother loathed.

She fell in love with her brother's friend. A kind, sweet boy. Charlotte sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was all she could to stay in her thoughts. Her mind and heart ached.

"What am I going to do?"

She sat silently, watching the sun rise through the window beside her. Her thoughts danced back and forth between two options. Both were less than desirable. But here… Here was the memory of Spike's death. And his unrequited love, staring at her whit green eyes.

Buffy.

But… Charlotte shook her head and sighed. What _was_ she going to do? A memory snapped at her. She paused. Yes, she should. It would be for the best.

She climbed out of bed and pulled her hair into a quick bun. She was still in her clothes from the battle, and she highly doubted that she had anymore. She grabbed her wallet from the night table (during the fight it had been hidden in her bra), checked herself over, then climbed out the window.

She hit then ground after a mild climb, and had not clue where to go. She looked around and concentrated on the spell in mind. A glamour of sorts, but more of a complete physical make over, to hide her real features. No one is going to trust a 'thirteen' year-old girl to buy her ticket to London.

After she said the incantation, and pulled how she wanted to look into her mind, Charlotte dusted her self off, and decided to do it. Completely.

Her hair shrank to her shoulders, and a strange tingling on her scalp signaled the changing color of her hair. She felt the ground fall a few inches farther from her as she grew, and there was a sharp pain in her face as her features grew, shrank and rearranged. She sighed and walked to the street, and to the closest person.

"Hello?" She made her voice polite, but it still seemed out of place. "I was hoping you'd tell me where the Airport is?"

"About five miles that way," he pointed and Charlotte nodded.

"Best take the bus then," and she turned and left, sighing. The less money used the best, but it was necessary.

She took the bus downtown to the airport, and, rather soon, found herself staring at a blond woman, holding out money.

"One one-way ticket to London," she said, forcing a smile out. The woman began to book her.

"Visiting family? Moving?" Charlotte shifted.

"I'm going to find some family I never knew I had. I was… adopted. My adoptive mother ran out a few years ago, and my father just died." The woman gave a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry, darlin. Well, here you go. One ticket to London. Enjoy."

* * *

Hey all. Another chapter. I'M TALKING TO WIND STILL!!! I mean, c'mon people! Give me somthing, please?

Ah, well. Whaterever. I'll see you next time.

/!Miss Hanyou


End file.
